


There's no such thing as love

by Stuckyl0v3r



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyl0v3r/pseuds/Stuckyl0v3r
Summary: Meet-cute through texts.Charles is in bold. Erik is in italic.





	There's no such thing as love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it!  
> Leave a prompt in the comment section if you have any. :)

\

1.

(on a Thursday afternoon, somewhere between 3:00 and 4:00 PM)

**I've just seen the most perfect human being on the planet!**

**I swear to God he is perfect.**

**I might have fallen in love.**

**Why aren't you returning my texts?!?! Did you forget your phone at home again???**

_Who's this?_

**Mother Gothel.**

**It's fucking Charles. Who else?**

_You've got the wrong number, Mother._

**Wait...**

**This isn't Raven?**

_Nope, sorry._

**Why does this keep happening to me?**

_Do you tend to text strangers about perfect human beings often?_

**Buddy, you'd be surprised.**

_Sorry_.

**Oh no, sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day. :)**

_You too!_

2.

(same Thursday, at 11 PM)

_Tell me about him?_

**Why do you still have my number?**

_I have your texts, Charles, not your number._

**Wow, okay, rude.**

_:)_

**What do you want to know?**

_I want to know how does one falls in love with a person at first sight._

**You would too, upon seeing this guy.**

**That, of course, if you play for this team.**

**If not...**

**I'm sure there are some girls worth falling in love at the first sight.**

_Playing for this team?_

_You mean liking guys._

**Yes**.

_Oh, I like them fine. I swing both ways._

**What a special snowflake you are! :)**

_I'm rolling my eyes so hard right now. I might pop a vein._

_So?_

_What about this guy._

**He's gorgeous.**

_Here I thought you weren't as conceited as society seems to be. Only going for the looks._

_I've trusted you._

**Didn't your mother tell you not to trust strangers on the internet?**

_We're texting, not using any form of internet or social media. Charles, keep up!_

**Are you always such a smartass?**

_Smartass, badass, and great ass. Ask anyone I know. ;)_

_Now, back to the most perfect human being..._

**Well, he's gorgeous. Really. I've never seen someone as pretty as him. God, there are no words to describe his beauty. I mean, he's tall. Like really tall. Or maybe it seemed so because most people are taller than me.**

**And he has this copper hair.**

**And great body.**

**And pretty features.**

**Oh, and I heard him talk and he was on the phone speaking in German.**

**And his voice was sooo fucking perfect.**

**I want him to whisper dirty things in my ear while he takes me from behind.**

_Wow._

_That's... I don't have an answer for that._

**Took it a bit too far, yeah?**

_I mean..._

_Yes._

_But that's alright._

_The perks of texting the wrong number, I guess? No need to hide who you truly are. And it doesn't mean anything if I judge you._

_Because I don't know you._

**Reassuring**.

_I know._

**You know my name. Tell me yours.**

_Erik._

**Nice to meet you Erik. :)**

_Nice to meet you too, Charles._

3.

(Saturday evening)

**Erik!**

_Now who has my number?_

**Oh, shush.**

_What is it, Charles?_

**I'm at the same party as him!!!**

_Who?_

**The guy. The perfect stranger. The one I'm in love with.**

_Again with this nonsense?_

**Way to crush a guy's dreams, Erik.**

**Oh my God he's smiling.**

**He's so fucking beautiful I swear to God.**

**He's smiling at his phone. Does he have a girlfriend?**

_Why don't you ask him?_

_You said that you're at the same party, just go and talk to him like a normal human being._

**I can't my hair is a mess and I'm drunk. And I have glitter on my face too.**

_How come you're so good at spelling then?_

**It's called autocorrect, Erik.**

**I have butterflies just by watching him.**

**So pretty...**

_You're making me feel uncomfortable._

**Fuck you.**

_Why don't you try and fuck him?_

**Uh-oh. He's with someone.**

_Boy or girl?_

**A group of friends. Girls and boys.**

**Fuck.**

_You missed your chance._

**Bite me.**

_Maybe later._

4.

(four days later)

_Four days and no words about your perfect guy._

_I'm starting to feel like it was just a fleeting one time thing._

**There's nothing fleeting about love, Erik.**

**Also I haven't seen him since the party. :(**

_My heart bleeds for you._

**You're one rude motherfucker, aren't you?**

_I do try, yes. :)_

**Why do I even bother?**

(a few hours later)

**HIS EYES ARE SO BLUE.**

**LIKE THE STARS AND THE SEA IN THE MIDDLE OF A STORM!!**

**HELP ME, I'VE FALLEN SO HARD I CAN'T GET UP.**

_I really don't think that the stars are blue._

**FUCK YOU!!!**

5.

(the next day)

_Are you mad that I got sassy with you last night?_

**I mean, you said it yourself that you're a mean person.**

**So no.**

**I try not to get offended.**

_Aren't you precious? :)_

**Thank you, kind Sir.**

_Should I call you my Lady?_

**Do that and I might find a way to break your fucking face.**

_You curse a lot._

**Fucking thank you.**

_Have you seen your boy toy today?_

**He's not my boy toy, he's the love of my life.**

_Love of my life, you've hurt me_

_You've broken my heart, and now you leave me._

**Is that Queen?**

**You're a Queen fan!!!**

**How sweet.**

_You make me feel like I'm the only one._

_Also, Queen is amazing._

**Oh, no complaining from here. I love that band.**

_Are you a student by any chance?_

**Yes! I'm studying Genetics and Evolution at NYU. You too?**

_I don't study Genetics and Evolution._

_But I study at NYU._

_Engineering._

_Are you a genius?_

**You're making me blush.**

**Ha! Maybe we've passed each other without even knowing. How weird is that?**

_There are a lot of students at NYU. I think there are slim chances of us passing each other._

**God, I hate you.**

6.

(two weeks later)

_Charles?_

**Erik! What is up?**

**If you say the sky, I'm going to block your ass. :)**

_Damn._

_So I saw a cute guy on campus._

_Thought that it might be your guy, but then I remembered that you said he was tall._

_And this guy wasn't._

_He was so cute, though._

_He made me trip over thin air._

**OMG**

**Erik!!!**

**I'm so happy for you!**

**The thing you feel right now in your chest is the beginning of love.**

**How does it feel to not be cold and dead inside?**

_Oh, fuck you._

**See how that feels?**

**But seriously. Tell me about your guy.**

_He was cute. That's it._

**Come on, spill it out. Tell me everything. Besides being cute. You're talking about a male figure.**

**Was he cute in the _I'd bring him home to my mother and cuddle him to death like he's a kitten or a puppy?_**

**Or cute in the _I'd bang him into the next week till both of us see stars._**

_Fine. The last one._

**So he's smoking hot.**

_Shut up, he's adorable. I'd bang him and cuddle him after._

**How precious. You don't love them and leave them**. 

_Oh, I do. But not this guy._

**Erik, you're in love.**

_Charles, there's no such thing as love._

**Spoilsport**.

7.

(a few days later)

_What's your favorite type of takeout?_

**Chinese. What's your favorite colour?**

_Black. Like my heart._

**Ha. Funny.**

**Have you ever had pets?**

_I can't care for anything other than myself. You?_

**Mother wouldn't allow pets in the house.**

_What colour do you like?_

**Green**. 

**What kind of date seems perfect for you?**

_September 25th._

**You're a fucker.**

_I know_.

8\. 

(two weeks later)

_I saw the guy again. On campus._

_He was wearing an oversized black sweater and skinny jeans._

_He looked really cute._

_Fucking adorable_.

**Me too!!!**

**I almost tripped and fell into a puddle. My sister laughed.**

_I'd laugh too._

**Why don't you go and talk to him?**

_Why don't you?_

**I asked first, but fine. Because he is so far out of my league that he might as well be in another galaxy.**

**I'm me and he's he and he's sooo perfect.**

**I'm crushing harder than a highschooler.**

_I don't talk to him because he seems like such a sweet person. Why would I mess that up?_

**How could you mess it up?**

_I don't know._

**We're just two idiots crushing on two guys, too afraid to talk to them.**

_That we are, my friend._

9.

(another two weeks later)

**HE ASKED FOR A PEN TODAY.**

**I'M HYPERVENTILATING!!!!!!**

_What?_

_What are you talking about?_

**SO HEAR ME OUT, YEAH?!**

**I'M AT THE LIBRARY, STUDYING AND WORKING ON THIS FUCKING PROJECT THAT'S BEEN SUCKING MY LIFE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THE YEAR, IT'S HUGE.**

_Focus, Charles._

**RIGHT**.

**So, I'm at this table in the library and I'm trying to do my work, when I see this shadow falling upon me. I rise my head and there he is; in all of his tall, graceful beauty, standing right next to my chair and looking as nervous as I felt.**

**I said hi.**

**He says hi back, scratching adorably at the back of his head.**

**I swear to God I melted.**

**He asked me to borrow a pen, he lost his somewhere.**

**And after the most loving, sexual filled staring contest of my life**

**I give him a pen**

**AND HE SMILED**

**LIKE ALL TEETH AND A BIT OF A BLUSH AND HE WAS SO HANDSOME**

**He looks a bit like the Great White when he smiles, but it's so precious.**

**I'm in love.**

**Irrevocably and undoubtely in love**.

 _Great_.

10\. 

(two days later)

**Hey, is something wrong?**

**I mean... I poured my hear out at you and you said great.**

**Which, is great, it's not like I was hoping for you to say more.**

**I'm confused.**

11\. 

(another two days later)

**Hey, Erik?**

12\. 

(silence)

13.

**Now I'm starting to think I did something wrong.**

**Text me, okay?**

**Hope you're not dead.**

**Hope I didn't cross a line.**

14.

**Seriously.**

**I'd try calling, but we've never done that before.**

**So I don't know if you'd answer.**

15\. 

**I really hope you're just ignoring me. Better than being dead in a ditch somewhere.**

**I'm worried.**

**Really.**

**Text me.**

**Call me.**

16.

(a week later)

**I give up.**

**It was nice "knowing" you.**

17.

(somewhen after midnight)

_I'm so sorry._

_Your story. It made me realize that... I'm your guy. And you're my guy._

_It's a mess._

_I'm really sorry, I understand if you don't want to talk anymore._

18.

(the next day)

**Wow, so you thought that it was best for you to disappear without saying as much?**

_I don't react good when I'm taken by surprise..._

**I'm disappointed. I need some time to think.**

_I'd give you anything in the world._

19\. 

**Do you want to meet? To properly introduce ourselves. We've been talking for more than three months.**

_I'd love to._

20\. 

_Hope that meeting me for real didn't ruin that "perfect human being on the planet" picture. :)_

**Are you kidding? I seriously consider asking you to marry me right now.**

_That good, huh?_

**Don't flatter yourself too much. Your ego might grow two times bigger than it already is. ;)**

_You know what else grows two times bigger when I think of you...?_

**OH MY GOD.**

21.

**I had a lovely night, Erik, thank you. We should do it again.**

_We should do it everyday._

22.

_Raven told me that you're sick. You're an idiot and I'm coming over in ten minutes._

23.

**Good morning! I love you!!!**

_I love you more._

**Erik, there's no such thing as love.**

_You're an asshole. Fuck off._

**You love me. <3**

_More than you imagine, that's why I put up with all of your shit._

24.

**Can you pick up some ice cream and some treats for Cuddles?**

_On it._

25.

_I love you. I don't want to spend a day without you._

_Will you marry me?_

**Are you shitting me? I'm literally in the kitchen making tea. COULDN'T YOU ASK LIKE A NORMAL HUMAN BEING?!**

_That doesn't answer my question._

_Will you?_

**Will you get down on one knee in 10 seconds to do it in person?**

_Of course._

**Then of course I'll marry you, you fucking idiot. I'd marry you even if you won't get down on one knee.**

26\. 

(bonus)

 _I know you were crying when you came in the bedroom_. 

**Why? Because you were crying too?**

_Obviously. :)_


End file.
